


Yaz has a crush

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Everybody has a crush on The Doctor, F/F, Flirting, Innuendo, Light Angst, Polyamorous Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, River being River, Yaz POV, Yaz has a crush, married space bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yaz has a crush on the Doctor. How does she feel when she finds out she’s married?





	Yaz has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I am in love with the Thirteenth Doctor and the possibility of River appearing and they being space bisexuals in love, but I also love Yaz and I think she has a crush on the Doctor, so all of this prompted this fic. I never wrote for Doctor Who before but I hope you enjoy nonethless. All mistakes made were mine. If you like it, please don't refrain from leaving kudos and comments, it warms my very soul. Thank you!

Yasmin didn’t always realize she was bisexual. When she was a kid she started noticing girls first while all her friends gushed about cute boys that she frankly thought were not much to look at. But girls… She loved their laughs, their smiles, how their hair would gleam in the sunshine and their eyes would sparkle when they talked about something they loved. It took her a long time to realize that she probably wasn’t straight. When she finally realized this, she went through a panic. She feared that her family wasn’t going to accept her if she was a lesbian and she feared that people would be mean to her. So she pushed those feelings down as far as they would go and forgot they were there for the longest time. When she reached puberty she finally started noticing boys and was relieved to know that she was straight and those thoughts she had as a child were merely a phase. It wasn’t a phase. 

As she grew up and started getting a better sense of herself she realized that she was bisexual and there was nothing wrong with being who she was. Love is love and she was not going to apologize for loving people no matter their gender. She came out to her parents and sister who were thankfully quite loving and caring. All was well.   
Being bisexual did not mean Yaz had better chances at dating though. She was married to the job, so she didn’t have much time to socialize and find someone who was worth her time. Until she met The Doctor. The woman crashed into her life, quite literally, and came to stay. Yaz was instantly charmed yet if a bit mystified by the fact that the woman was a tiny bit mad. Yaz loved how quirky she was and she took a while to realize she had grown a little crush. Yaz felt like she was little again staring at a girl and thinking that she was very pretty. It didn’t took long to Ryan and Graham to notice, although the Doctor was still oblivious to it even if Yaz’s mum asked if they were seeing each other. At least it made Yaz realize that the Doctor wasn’t completely opposed to it, just confused. 

They were currently in the TARDIS watching the doctor fix something in the ship’s glowing panel. The blonde wasn’t wearing her coat and her white long sleeves were rolled up, exposing her forearms. Yaz had no idea that forearms could be sexy. The girl sighed at the vision and frowned when she heard Ryan snickering next to her. 

“What?” She asked in an annoyed tone. 

“You are crushing on her so hard.” Ryan said giggling. 

Yaz could feel her face getting warmer at the comment. 

“Me? No! No! You’re imagining things.” She denied. 

“It’s ok if you have a crush on her, Yaz.” Graham said calmly. “We won’t judge you for it.” 

“Yeah, I can understand.” Ryan nodded absentminded. 

“I don’t have a crush on her, ok?!” She whispered frantically. “Just drop it!” 

Both Ryan and Graham backed off after that but Yaz knew they were right. She caught herself complimenting the Doctor to random people and looking at her like she hang the moon. Every time Yaz sighed when the Doctor did something that she considered appealing Graham and Ryan just glanced at her with knowing looks. It didn’t helped that Yaz was terrible at flirting either. Her dream was that her bisexuality instantly made her an expert at flirting with all the genders but it did not worked that way. It didn’t matter anyways because the Doctor was terrible at picking up flirting, even when someone flirted more aggressively. So Yaz’s subtle remarks would not make a difference. Yaz was mildly hopeful that someday something could happen between them, but she knew it was merely wishful thinking. 

It was another day at the TARDIS, a Sunday nonetheless. Usually nothing particularly amazing happened at Sundays no matter if you were living inside a time ship or not. Graham was sitting with a cup of tea and reading a book, while Ryan browsed on his phone at his side. Yaz was helping the Doctor who was tempering with something on the Tardis panel again. This time she had her coat off and was not wearing her long sleeved white undershirt underneath her blue rainbow shirt. This paired with the fact that she was handling tools with precision was really messing with Yaz’s heart. 

“Yaz, can you pass me the 12mm Allen wrench?” 

Yaz was a cop but she had no idea what type of tool was that. She went to check on the Doctor’s tool box anyways, hoping to find something that resembled a wrench on all the alien tools in between. It was when she finally found it – after googling it – and was returning to the Doctor’s side that the TARDIS doors opened suddenly and a woman walked in like she owned the place. She was wearing tight trousers and a blue shirt with high heeled boots. She had amazing full, blonde and curly hair and her lips were painted red. She looked mischievous and dangerous with phasers dangling down her hips. 

“Don’t mind me, darlings. I’m just looking for my husband.” She said with a smirk as she eyed all of them. Graham had stopped with his cup of tea halfway and Ryan was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. Yaz immediately went into a defensive stance, trying to appear intimidating. “Oh he redecorated!” She said in awe, looking around the TARDIS. “You guys are new. More than usual as well. But of course he has to have a pretty young girl with him at all times.” She winked at Yaz and she could feel herself blush. 

The Doctor tried to get up as soon as she heard the woman’s voice and in her haste she bumped her head into the panel murmuring an “ow!” on the impact. Yaz’s gaze went directly at her, making the woman look at the Doctor as she got up. The woman looked the Doctor up and down in an appreciative manner and bit her bottom lip. “Hello sweetie.” 

The Doctor looked flustered and out of breath as she looked in awe at the woman. Yaz realized, with a broken heart, that the Doctor was looking at the woman probably the same way Yaz looked at her. “River.” The Doctor whispered in a tiny and hopeful voice. 

“Not a him anymore I see.” The woman smiled. “This body suits you, sweetie. Can’t wait to try it out for myself.” She winked. 

Like she was coming out of a trance the Doctor opened the most beautiful smile and with tears in her emerald eyes she ran to the woman’s arms and kissed her with all the passion she possessed. The woman smiled into the kiss and buried a hand into the Doctor’s short and blonde hair, kissing her back and squeezing her waist. The Doctor broke the kiss with a hum, tears leaking from her eyes as River wiped them away with her thumb. “Something isn’t quite right about this.” She frowned and River giggled, smoothing the frown from her forehead with a tender kiss. 

“Might be that you’re shorter than me this time.” River said and the Doctor gasped disentangling herself from River and looking down. Sure enough, she had been on her tip toes to be able to reach her wife’s lips. 

“I knew these legs used to be longer! I don’t like being shorter than you.” She pouted and River had to bite down on the pout because she was so cute. 

“Think on the bright side honey, now I’m the one who can carry you to bed.” She winked again and the Doctor blushed faintly. 

“Well, I guess I can see its perks.” She whispered lightly and River kissed her again, only stopping when they were interrupted by Graham clearing his throat. 

“Doc, care to introduce us?” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

The Doctor blushed faintly again and grabbed River’s hand bringing her forward. 

“Fam, this is my wife Professor River Song.” She announced with a bright smile. “River, these are Graham, Ryan and Yaz.” She introduced pointing at each one. “They’re the new Team TARDIS.”

“WHAT? YOU’RE MARRIED?” All of them exclaimed at once and River rolled her eyes. 

“I see that you still don’t tell people that you’re taken.” She looked at her wife.

“I met them minutes after my regeneration, I didn’t even remembered who I was!” The Doctor reasoned. 

“Hm, and how many months was that?” She placed a finger on her lip in thought. 

The Doctor blushed, 

“Three.” 

“My point exactly.” River said smiling while her Doctor bickered and made excuses. 

Yaz was just numb the whole time it happened. She hadn’t even phantom the idea that The Doctor was married and thus she hadn’t guarded her heart against it. It was even harder to come to terms with it because the Doctor looked so enamored with River and the woman looked like the exact type of person the Doctor would fall in love with. Yaz hadn’t a single chance. Yaz couldn’t even hate River because she could understand why the gorgeous woman had captured the Doctor’s hearts. 

“How long have you two been married?” Ryan asked, interrupting their bickering. “Sounds like a long time.” 

“So long I lost the track of time.” River rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you here anyways?” The Doctor frowned. “You never drop in just because.”

“What? I can’t drop in just because I’m missing my wife?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“River!” The Doctor said in a warning tone.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I might have stolen a sacred artifact from the Vinvocci and now they’re after me.” Like clockwork shots started hitting the TARDIS and River looked at her wife only looking mildly apologetic. 

“River!” The Doctor said exasperated as she begun to reroute the TARDIS. “You need to stop making me an accessory for your crimes. Why did I even married you?” 

“The World was ending and also you love me.” She replied matter of fact as she plopped down next to Graham and picked up his discarded book. 

“I do.” The Doctor replied in a fond whisper, too low for River to hear but not low enough that Yaz couldn’t pick up since she was nearer the Doctor. “So much.” 

Yaz placed the wrench again inside the Doctor’s tool box. 

“Well since we’re changing routes, I’ll pop into my bedroom for a quick nap.” She tried to smile but she was sure it looked more like a grimace. “It was a pleasure meeting you, River.” With that she was gone, not really realizing that River was looking in ponder at her the whole time. 

 

When Yaz emerged from her bedroom it was much later into the evening and the TARDIS had stopped making her characteristic noise which meant they were parked somewhere. Or so she thought but was surprised to find that they were still travelling through the time vortex, if the windows were any indication. River was there instead of the Doctor in the control room and the sight of her brought a pang into Yaz’s heart. River was wearing different clothes this time, much more casual and her phasers were nowhere in sight which made Yaz less on edge. 

“Hi, River. Where’s the Doctor?” She asked in what she hoped was a neutral tone. The woman looked up from what she was doing and smiled faintly at her, beckoning Yaz in. 

“Oh, she’s taking a nap.” She shrugged. “She looked like she needed it. I just came here to check on the old girl and see if she was running smoothly.” She caressed the TARDIS panel control and the ships lights glowed harder for a moment, like it was very pleased. River smiled at it much like the Doctor did. 

“I thought we were parked.” Yaz said. “The TARDIS isn’t making any noise.”

River snorted. “That’s because the Doctor doesn’t know how to drive her own ship. She always leaves the breaks up thus making the noise.” She smiles. “This has nothing to do with the sexist notion that she’s a woman though, she never was able to drive it properly even when she was a man. Actually, I think she even improved now to be honest.” 

“How do you cope?” Yaz couldn’t refrain from asking. “You used to have a husband and now you have a wife, isn’t it weird?” 

“She’s still the same person, and I never cared about gender to begin with.” She shrugged. “It’s hard when the Doctor changes faces but it’s even more fun finding out all the new quirks from the new personality. I hope you stick long enough to see the Doctor’s next regeneration but I’m not in a hurry to see it. I quite liked this new one, younger looking and less grumpy than the old one. The cute northern accent is a plus too as I’m sure you noticed.” She winked and Yaz blushed. “How it’s going having a crush on the Doctor?” She asked and Yaz gaped at her. 

“WHA- I don’t have a- NO! What?” Yaz brain short circuited and River laughed. 

“That’s ok Yaz. I noticed how you look at her. I’m not jealous, I just found it quite relatable.” She kept smiling at the floored young girl. “Loving the Doctor is like asking the Sun to love you back. I know how overwhelming it can be. You’re not the first companion to fall in love with her and you won’t probably be the last. It’s just something that usually happens. We are all powerless against her light.” She said in a wistful tone of voice. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she would be up for it.” 

Yaz could almost feel her chin hitting the floor. “W-What?”

River laughed and gave a step towards the girl. “We’re not strictly monogamous, darling. We can’t afford to be, our timelines are all messed up anyways.” She picked up a stray strand of hair that had fallen on Yaz’s face and twirled in her manicured finger. “We love each other very much but we also know that we can develop feelings towards other people. We’re also not opposed to sharing.” She winked.

“River!” They heard the Doctor’s voice and Yaz jumped, extricating herself from the grasps of the alluring River Song. “Don’t flirt with my companions.” She said as she entered the control room wearing only a white undershirt and pants of the same color making Yaz blush. 

“I’ll stop when you stop.” She said but she walked away from Yaz anyways. She looked over her shoulder for the girl and winked. “Think about it, ok?” With that she was again in her wife’s arms and the Doctor was leading her away. Yaz sat on the control room flabbergasted and yet hopeful. Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage and she gave a tentative smile as she thought about the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up bigger than I thought.


End file.
